Core B requests a small amount of funds to administer the External Advisory Board consisting of five neurobiologists outside the Institute, the Internal Advisory Board consisting of four senior scientists in the Institute, and the biweekly Program Project meeting. The activities of the external and internal advisory boards will not only provide scientific oversight to the Program Project, but will also promote the interaction of Program investigators with experts within and outside the Institute. In addition, interactions with the advisory boards will maximize investigator synergy and optimize integration of our multidisciplinary efforts.